


All Fall Down

by ScribblingSquid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingSquid/pseuds/ScribblingSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just playing around with Moriarty and Moran a bit, imagining scenarios that might happen while Moriarty is planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fall Down

"Moooooran! Come here!" Moriarty's shrill voice sings out. Two in the morning. Lovely. Moran automatically reaches for a cigarette and lights it, then goes to see what the boss wanted. Moriarty is in the tiny kitchen. They were holed up in a nasty, cheap flat for the moment, and there wasn't really enough room, but Moran has lived in worse places. 

"Carefully, don't knock anything over." There were dominoes everywhere, meticulously set up. Moriarty is perched on the warped counter top, a cup of tea in one hand. "Now, see the little army man? Knock him over, Moran." Moran's eyes sweep the room, finding the figure in question. He flicks it over, the little plastic man tumbling into a domino. 

Two sets of eyes track the progression of the dominoes, two pairs of ears listened to the soft clacking of the dominoes as they collided. Then Moran sees it. The end of the track Moriarty had made. The final piece was nothing more than a domino with Sherlock Holmes' face crudely attached, standing on the edge. Just waiting for a little push to knock him over.

And then the final domino knocked into the fake detective.

"Well? What do you think?" Moriarty's voice is petulant, like a little child wanting praise. 

"I think," Moran said, selecting his words carefully, "That you are going to do brilliantly, sir. Mr. Holmes will be most appreciative of the effort that went into this. The genius that went into this."

"I'm veeeery clever, aren't I?" Moriarty ate up the praise, a smile spreading across his face. "Now, be a dear and tidy up the flat a bit, would you?"


End file.
